I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of beverage dispensing; the invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for beverage dispensing, primarily, but not exclusively, designed for home use; the invention is even more particularly directed to a beverage dispensing method and apparatus wherein the apparatus is suitable to be mounted within a household refrigerator and designed to carry fifteen cans of beverage which self-feed, by gravity, to a dispensing arrangement.
II. Description of the Prior Art
I know of only one item which might be considered prior art as compared to my invention. That particular article is illustrated in FIG. A of the accompanying drawings, and is described in more detail in connection with the description of that figure of the drawing.